Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Ed
"Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Ed" is the 1st episode of Season 2 and the 27th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode Eddy tricks Ed into thinking that Edd is a lizard man who is turning the kids into animals. Plot To their dismay the Ed's latest cash-magnet, a mini golf course, is soon reduced to dust and a soured Eddy, looking for something to soothe the sting decides to play on Ed's love of science fiction by telling him that Double D isn't really human at all but the hybrid result of some fantastic alien experiment born in the laboratory beneath his house. Ed falls for this one hook, line and sinker and becomes Edd's shadow, desperate to catch a glimpse of his tail or better still the gills he's hiding under that hat, unnerving poor Edd no end. Eddy, keen to extract the most from the joke tells Ed that Edd has performed strange insect experiments on the other kids and he fears for his own safety. Later a stricken Ed finds Eddy's clothes on the floor, has his buddy become a beetle? While Eddy masquerades as a cockroach, Nazz confuses Ed more by inviting him to join with her and Edd at a barbecue apparently just for "their kind". Not wanting to miss out on a free meal, Eddy doesn't want to be a cockroach now but he's wedged too firmly in the pail and at the party discovers just how the other kids feel about bugs as Rolf puts his foot down with alarming consequences. Memorable Quotes *'Ed' Eddy's clothes lying on Edd's floor: "Oh no! Not Eddy! Take me, Lizard Man!" Edd: "Why are Eddy's clothes doing on my floor? Is he running around naked again?" ---- *'Rolf' out the cockroach is really Eddy: "Huh? This is no bug." Nazz: "Is that Eddy?" Kevin happily: "Hit him again!" ---- *'Edd' the time: "Ooh! My cocoons need tending!" Eddy: Ed "What'd I tell ya?" ---- *'Ed': "Am I the only human left? I am alone! I am hungry!" Edd: "Wait, Ed! I can make you a sandwich." ---- *'Nazz' Ed and Double D to her barbecue: "Lots of food." Edd: "Yes! Join us Ed." Nazz & Edd unison: "Join us, Ed! Join us, Ed! Join us, Ed!" Ed: "OKAY, I GIVE UP! It's no fun being the only human left. So can I be a bumblebee?" ---- *'Edd': "Jonny, have you seen Ed?" pokes Double D on the back of his head several times "''Oh, hello, Ed." '''Ed': "I picked a mosquito. As I am ready to be transformed and join your colony!" Sarah her hot dog: "What an idiot." Ed a fly: "Buzz, buzz, buzz." Eddy whispering: "Psst! Ed, come here." Ed: "Eddy! You're good for a cockroach." Eddy: "Knock it off, just get this bucket off me!" Nazz: "Hi, Ed. Would you like a-" upon noticing Eddy "BUG!" Ed startled: "Huh? Where?! Get it off!" Nazz: "Crush it!" plate over Eddy ---- *'Rolf' at Edd & Ed pulling Eddy out from the bucket: "Are they from this planet?" Kevin head: "Nope. They're from the Land of the Dorks." Edd: "Can someone tell me what's going on here?" turns off the lights "''Well?" '''Ed': "Basement!" Eddy: "Foot!" Ed: sound Trivia/Goofs *Look closely at the golf machine; after Edd turns it on for the first time, the machine has two menacing, intimidating eyebrows, but right before the golf club that Ed threw hits it, the eyebrows are gone! *When Edd turns on the light switch to Nazz's basement, he flips a switch on the bottom floor of the basement, but when Kevin turns off the lights, he does so with a switch at the top of the basement, although it's entirely possible the basement had two switches. *There is a sticky note located in Edd's bathroom (next to the toilet, behind the door) that says "Don't touch the wall." *Eddy has a green tongue now he no longer has a yellow tongue. *The golf machine monster's teeth change number during the show. *The Kanker Sisters do not appear in this episode at all. *The jaws of the monster mini golf obstacle block the the ramp leading into its mouth, rendering extremely difficult to shoot. *"Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Ed" is the name of the episode, but "Eeney" is incorrectly spelled "Eeny". *This is the first episode in Season 2. Gallery File:Lizardman.jpg|Ed's miniature golf course obstacle File:No.png|Oh NO! File:Edd_gif.gif|Edd with fake jaws. File:Ed reaching at edd.jpg|"MUST TOUCH GILLS!" File:Edd with ruler.jpg|Edd with ruler. File:Cockroach_Eddy.jpg|Cockroach Eddy File:Bug.jpg|"Huh, this is no bug?" Jimmys-Celler-jpg.jpg|Rolf peering into Nazz's cellar. Video ZQHQcJCASJI Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Featured Articles Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed